See You In 10
by I-am-not-a-doll
Summary: When Clarke has a hard week she doesn't really expect Bellamy to be the one to comfort her. Hurt/comfort, romance, Bellarke. Rated T for language.


This is a simple oneshot, don't worry, I'm The Alpha hasn't been forgotten, but I like to interest myself in a multitude of things so this is a hurt/comfort with Bellamy and Clarke

XXXXXXXX

Clarke sat there, crying on her couch.

It had been a particularly bad week for her, and maybe it just help to get it out. Or maybe it was just the build up of emotions over everything that had ever happened. Clarke didn't know. And she didn't care.

Her already drenched palms reached up to soothe her swollen ter puffy eyes. Nothing was going right. Monday, her car had broke down, costing her $300 to fix, as she waited for a tow truck stuck in the middle of no where, because prior, the Saturday to Sunday she was at her mother's stupid banquet thing.

On Tuesday Clarke got fired at her part time job at the ark because they forgot to take her off the schedule for Saturday and Sunday, and Monday she was late, because if the banquet.

Wednesday she lost her student ID card for college and couldn't sign out library books for class, or get her meal plan.

Thursday Lexa dumped her claiming she wasn't necessary and was really just making her soft.

And on Friday, when she finally broke down and just decided to cry it out like a normal human being while Octavia was gone at work.

Bellamy on the other hand apparently thought it would be a great time to visit his sister without any notice.

He had taken one look at the crying mess on the couch which was Clarke, froze, closed the door and left.

In a way Clarke was a bit upset. She had thought Bellamy would be better that that, at least asking if she was okay before he left.

On the other hand him just showing up made Clarke angry and embarrassed. Further filling the upset she had felt through this week.

So Clarke sat there, crying into the pillow in the corner of the couch, just sitting there.

She wasn't exactly sure how much time had gone by when she heard the creek of her apartment's front door, but when she turned around she saw Bellamy standing there, still confused like before, but this time holding a baffled of groceries.

Hesitantly he walked in, as if not to alarm her. Clarke just glared.

"What du-you want?" Clarke croaked, glaring at him with her bloodshot eyes. Tears still dripping down her face.

Instead of really answering at first, Bellamy just dumped the content of the bag on the table, there was a tub of cookie dough ice cream, some Kit Kats, reese's pieces, sour cream and onion chips, Pringles, a jar of nutella, box of gummy worms, and some random chick flick called 'Leap year'.

Clarke stared at the assortment of treat before directing her attention back to Bellamy.

She wasn't glaring, and instead of Bellamy looking confused it was Clarke.

"So uh..I'll go now, feel better Clarke."

Bellamy got up slowly.

"I won't be able to finish it all by myself."

That was the closest Clarke could get to offering him to stay. She wasn't really sure if she wanted company, but she knew making Bellamy leave wouldn't make her feel better either.

They had a mutual sort of understanding on most thing. They still got on each others nerves, but they respected each other enough to tolerate. And Clarke in some odd way, saw not inviting him to stay, as a way of disrespect.

Bellamy still got up, Turning on the movie and placing it into the DVD player. Next he went into the kitchen and came out with 2 bowls and 2 spoons.

He sat back down and offered her her share of the cutlery.

"Fuck that." Clarke muttered just loud enough for him to hear, earning her a smile.

She grabbed the spoon and preceded to eat out of the ice cream tub.

Clarke wasn't using the bowl, and so neither was Bellamy, them both just sharing scoops of ice cream.

They drifted between different snacks, mucking on a few as they proceeded to watch the movie, fighting occasionally over peanut butter cups, or gummy bears. Other than that it was a comfortable silence.

Until of course, Bellamy thought it would be appropriate to place his feet and legs on the couch on top of her.

"Get your feet off me." Clarke said pushing them down.

Bellamy quickly put his feet back up disregarding why she said, and so they proceeded with the up down, up down, up down, a few more times more times than Clarke wouLD like.

"Just put your feet on me then." Bellamy finally said. So Clarke did. It would be more comfortable anyway.

Another 15 minutes or so passed, a quick tickle shot up her foot. She ignored it until happened a third time. "Bellamy I swear to God im not in the mood." She even shoved her flot interim for good measure. But like before, Bellamy didn't listen, and instead used her feet to pull her towards him. "Bellamy keep your hands of me" but it was futile, as Bellamy already had her within distance to tickle her waist and ribs. Clarke laughed of course, and the last few tears she had to cry came out. She countered by lightly punching him, and pushing his face away. "Whats wrong princess? Not having fun?"this prodeeded for a while, Bellamy lightly tickling, and Clarke pushing around, eventually trying to smother him with a pillow, not trying to do any real damage.

She attempted to shift position to get him to stop, or best him. but by the end they were laying back to chest, Clarke resting between his legs on his end of the couch. Gripping his wrists that were crossed around her stomach to prevent him from another attack. Clarke's arms were wrapped around her stomach as well as she held onto him.

"You know princess I could just-" "not another word Blake."

And they sat like that for the duration of the movie.

Xxxxxxxx

When Octavia got home the first thing she could really think was 'I knew it'. She watched the two sleeping figures of her best friend and brother, curled into each other on the couch. So instead of walking into the apartment she just closed and locked the door behind her, pulling out her cell phone, and dailing a number. "Ya Lincoln? Babe? I'm gonna stay the night, see you in 10."

Xxxxxxxx

Ya, ya, I know, chest horrible fluff. Whatever, it was fun to write. Actually the movie leap year does exist though, and yes its absolutely horrible but I love it, I recommend you check it out.

Anyway if you enjoyed this please feel free to go to my profile and check out "I'm the Alpha" which is a continued fanfiction of mine, please leave reviews, they are my inspiration.

Until next time!


End file.
